


Day 3: AU Settings Day

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, Teapot with treasures (Questie)



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, BAMF Magnus Bane, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questie/pseuds/Teapot%20with%20treasures
Summary: кофешоп!AU, в которой Алек натыкается на грубого посетителя, Магнус его защищает, а Изабель не умеет действовать тонко.





	Day 3: AU Settings Day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Day 3: AU Settings Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490787) by [notcrypticbutcoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcrypticbutcoy/pseuds/notcrypticbutcoy). 



> Работа переведена для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213337984.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения переводчика.

Александр Лайтвуд пребывал в отвратительном настроении и был почти уверен, что этот день не может стать хуже. Но и улучшить его вряд ли что-то могло. Конечно, было бы неплохо выиграть в лотерею, но он в ней не участвовал.

Вообще-то день начался нормально. Алек проснулся вовремя, нашел немятую рубашку и даже избежал неловкого разговора со своим соседом-братом, который вернулся поздней ночью с рыжеволосой коллегой. Алек был невероятно поражен, когда она отказалась зайти в квартиру. С каких это пор девушки перестали бросаться на Джейса?

Именно тогда все пошло наперекосяк. Джейс, как обычно утром понедельника, мучился жутким похмельем. Алек провел большую часть ночи за учебниками, но Джейс всегда оставался Джейсом. Около получаса он пытался дозвониться до девушки (Алеку удалось узнать ее имя — Клэри), пока не сдался и швырнул телефон, не только разбив экран, но еще и отколов плитку. Их арендодатель будет просто счастлив стребовать грабительскую сумму за ущерб.

К этому времени, после небольшого скандала с Джейсом на тему порчи имущества, Алек уже опаздывал. Выскочив из квартиры, он обнаружил, что на улице ливень. Алек послал небесам хмурый взгляд, проклиная все вокруг, и понесся на работу. В кофейню он вбежал, выглядя как мокрая крыса, — факт, на который не преминула указать его сестра, Изабель.

Добавьте столетнего старика, жалующегося на группу шумных подростков, женщину, чья кредитка на чужое — мужское — имя не сработала, в то время как та продолжала утверждать, что карта ее, придирчивые комментарии их начальника, и Алек правда не мог придумать, как это утро может стать хуже.

— Алек! — окликнула его Изабель с другой стороны стойки. — Сэндвичи на девятнадцатый столик!

Так что его утро продолжилось все так же нудно и утомительно. Единственным плюсом было то, что проходило оно не на лекции, и рука не отваливалась после восьми страниц конспекта в час. Но в подобном настроении не радовало даже это.

Он повернулся к следующему покупателю и попытался изобразить на лице улыбку.

— Что вы будете заказывать сегодня?

Мужчина, около тридцати, в поношенных джинсах и свитере с такой кучей дыр, что даже свитера Алека не могли соперничать, смерил его полным отвращения взглядом.

— Черный кофе.

Алеку жутко захотелось ткнуть того носом в его же грубость, но клиенты есть клиенты, и пререкания с ними были не только мелочны и невыгодны для бизнеса, но еще и задерживали очередь. Так что он повторил заказ Изабель и пробил цену.

— Сколько? — недоверчиво спросил мужчина.

— Три доллара, — повторил Алек. 

Ну правда, прейскурант висел прямо перед глазами. Чего он ожидал?

Ворча, мужчина вынул бумажник и практически швырнул деньги на стойку. Алек прикусил язык, забрал оплату и спросил заказ следующего в очереди. Когда этот козел уйдет, он, может, и успокоится, но он просто на дух не переносил покупателей, относящихся к работникам как к грязи.

— Черный кофе, — сказала Изабель, передвигая чашку к Алеку. 

Тот передал ее мужчине (все еще сверлящему его взглядом) и раздражающе растянул губы в сияющей улыбке. После чего отвернулся к бесконечно растущей очереди.

Парень в ее начале улыбнулся сочувствующе, и Алек не мог не улыбнуться в ответ — тот был без всяких сомнений просто шикарен: аккуратно уложенные волосы, невероятная одежда, на любом другом — Алек был уверен — выглядевшая бы отталкивающе, загорелая кожа и необыкновенно зеленые глаза, выделенные... Подводкой? Блестками? Он, казалось, сиял при каждом движении.

Сбоку раздалась ругань. Алек нахмурился, когда увидел, что предыдущий покупатель перевернул свою чашку. Так ему и надо, подумал он, фыркнув про себя. Достал салфетку из-под стойки, бормоча извинения парню, которого только что откровенно рассматривал, и начал вытирать пролитое, пока не возникло каких-нибудь проблем.

— То же самое, — рявкнул мужчина. 

Поблагодарить за уборку ему явно было сложно. Господи, да что не так с некоторыми людьми?

Несколько секунд Алек подумывал отправить его в конец очереди, но решил, что это не стоит обязательно возникшего бы спора. Вместо этого он еле заметно кивнул, прокричал заказ и повторил цену. Мужчина поднял на него глаза.

— Я не собираюсь снова платить.

Алек вздохнул.

— Вы только что заказали еще один напиток.

— Предыдущий только что перевернулся! Это просто чертова замена!

— Вы его перевернули. Извините, но заплатить придется.

— Я, блядь, не собираюсь платить!

Алек на секунду прикрыл глаза. Не слишком ли это все для трех долларов? Но его прервал крик женщины из очереди: 

— Побыстрее! Я тут жду!

Алек единственный стоял на обслуживании — середина дня, поэтому было относительно спокойно, но мужчина всех задерживал, и люди начинали нервничать. Не мог он просто заплатить и закрыть тему?

— Мне правда жаль, но это правила. Если бы я перевернул ваш кофе, вы бы не платили, но я этого...

Мужчина сложил руки на груди.

— Ну, это твоя вина.

Алек смотрел на него, уже начиная отчаиваться. Как заставить этого идиота заплатить или уйти? Потому что казалось, что оба эти варианта неосуществимы.

— И как именно, — раздался ледяной голос, — он виноват в твоей неуклюжести?

Алек в шоке перевел взгляд на парня, которого разглядывал ранее. Тот тоже сложил руки, отзеркаливая мужчину, но его поза выглядела неуловимо угрожающей.

— Он толкнул меня!

— Что, прямо из-за стойки? — он поднял идеальную бровь. — Не думаю. Пожалуйста, плати или уходи. Ты задерживаешь всех остальных.

— Я звоню твоему гребаному менеджеру! — прорычал мужчина, тыкая пальцем в Алека.

Парень убрал из-под накрашенного ярко-сиреневым ногтя несуществующую грязь.

— Ты утомляешь. Пожалуйста, подвинься. У меня еще куча мест, в которых надо побывать, и куча дел, которыми надо заняться. И ничто из этого не предполагает закатывающих истерики взрослых людей.

Мужчина, открыв рот, некоторое время пялился на парня, прежде чем кинуть на Алека последний убийственный взгляд и выбежать из кафе, напоследок так хлопнув дверью, что дребезжание прокатилось по всему помещению.

— Спасибо, — сказал Алек, краснея от смущения. 

Как покупатель справился с ситуацией лучше, чем он?

— Без проблем, — сверкающий парень одарил его улыбкой, от которой пульс у Алека совершенно точно не зачастил. — Карамельный фраппучино, пожалуйста. И это, — он положил сэндвич на стойку, и Алек передал его Изабель разогреть, перед этим пробив в чеке.

Алек улыбнулся в ответ.

— Конечно.

Алек никогда еще не был так рад, увидев конец очереди пару минут спустя. Он оставил Изабель ответственной, игнорируя ее понимающую ухмылку, и схватил сэндвич сияющего парня.

— Возьмите, пожалуйста, — сказал он.

Парень поднял глаза и улыбнулся. Не мог бы он перестать так делать? Потому что Алек мгновенно начинал чувствовать себя запинающимся, замкнутым подростком, каким он становился в старшей школе, стоило кому-нибудь проявить немного внимания.

— Спасибо.

— Тебе спасибо, — ответил Алек, переходя на «ты». — За то, что случилось раньше.

— Все в порядке, — он остановился, внимательно рассматривая Алека. — Можешь присесть, если хочешь.

Алек автоматически сел напротив. Он заметил усмешку, которую сияющий парень попытался спрятать, наклонив голову, но решил не домысливать ее значение.

— Могу я узнать твое имя? — спросил тот.

Алек не стал уточнять, видел он его бейджик или нет — вопрос про имя был вежливостью. И парню это подходило. Он попытался вспомнить, видел ли его в кафе раньше. Кажется, нет. Может быть, он только недавно переехал в Бруклин?

— Алек, — ответил он. — Алек Лайтвуд.

— Другие не зовут тебя Александром?

Он криво улыбнулся:

— Только родители, когда злятся на меня. В принципе, почти все время.

— Александр — такое красивое имя, — он вздохнул. — Я Магнус Бейн.

Он протянул руку, и Алек нерешительно пожал ее. Имя ему шло — необычное, интересное, немного экзотичное. Они опустили руки, и Магнус элегантно отпил кофе, рассматривая Алека прямо-таки с кошачьим любопытством. Тот почувствовал, как горят щеки от очевидного внимания, и отвел взгляд. Он что, на сегодня превратился в краснеющего школьника?

После нескольких секунд тишины, пока Алек усиленно раздумывал над темой разговора — и так ничего и не придумал, Магнус заметил:

— У тебя, кажется, сегодня не самый лучший день?

Алек на секунду поднял глаза, но заинтригованное открытое выражение на лице Магнуса заставило его задержаться взглядом.

— Что-то типа этого, — признал он, пожав плечами.

И появление в эту секунду его сестры не сделало день лучше.

— У него дерьмовый день, — сказала Изабель, собирая со стола мусор, который Магнус, прежде чем сесть, отодвинул к краю. — И я собираюсь повесить табличку с надписью «выкидывайте за собой свой гребаный мусор», если еще раз увижу такой же стол. 

Она широким жестом обвела кафе.

И как обычно Изабель было незнакомо чувство стыда. Алек не имел ни малейшего понятия, как вот так запросто можно было начать разговор с незнакомцем.

Открылась дверь, в кафе зашла компания людей, и она трагически вздохнула. Алек потянулся встать и уже вернуться к работе, вместо того, чтобы впустую сидеть, болтая, но Изабель сладко ему улыбнулась.

— Этим займусь я, — и, уходя, бросила ему хитрую ухмылку.

Магнус приятно рассмеялся, и Алек покраснел.

— Твоя сестра? — спросил он.

— Ага, — нахмурился Алек.

Магнус широко улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, она действует не очень тонко.

— Поверь, я знаю.

— Ну, — сказал Магнус, поднимаясь, в одной руке у него был мусор, в другой визитка. — Мне нужно идти. Было приятно пообщаться, Алек.

Возможно, Алек кивнул чересчур энергично, тоже вставая.

— Ммм, ну да. Ты тоже. Я имею в виду...

Улыбка Магнуса прервала его.

— Позвони мне, — сказал он, впихивая визитку в ладонь Алека.

Больше не задерживаясь, он оставил Алека стоять у стола, и тот замер на одном месте при мысли, что такой, как Магнус, мог дать ему свой номер и спокойно пойти выбрасывать мусор. И он совершенно точно не пялился на его задницу в этих порочно узких красных джинсах.

Магнус приостановился, проходя мимо к выходу, и повернулся к нему.

— Не удивляйся так сильно, — сказал он. — Ты очарователен.

Коснулся губами щеки Алека, флиртующе подмигнул ему и пошел к двери.

— Позвони мне, — одними губами сказал он через все кафе.

Алек посмотрел на визитку в руке и перевернул ее, рассматривая имя «Магнус Бейн», отпечатанное изящным, экстравагантным шрифтом. Он с легкой улыбкой спрятал ее в карман.

Может, он был неправ. Может, его день и мог измениться. Буквально только что он стал в разы лучше.


End file.
